Dad, Hang in There!
by krisantium
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto menjadi papa muda dan mengurus Boruto yang masih bayi tanpa bantuan istrinya? Terinspirasi dari return of superman
1. Gambatte Tou-chan

A/N: Inspired by Korean Variety Show – Return of Superman

Please kindly support this story with reviews or even a favorite

 **DAD, HANG IN THERE!**

Disclaim of Masashi Kishimoto

Alternate Ending. Alternate Universe.

Genre: family love

.

.

.

Lingkungan apartemen dan perumahan di sekitar kota masih sepi dan gelap. Tentu saja, sekarang baru pukul 04.00 waktu Konoha dan sekitarnya. Kamera yang sudah dipasang sehari sebelumnya menangkap semua kejadian dari duabelas jam yang lalu.

 **CKLEK!**

 **PATS**

Lampu ruang tengah apartemen mungil itu menyala. Seorang perempuan bersurai indigo panjang melangkah menuju dapur yang posisinya tidak jauh dari ruang tengah. Tangannya yang telaten sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

 _Moving camera_ yang sengaja diletakkan di atas meja dapur merekam kegiatan potong memotong bahan masakan. Wortel, bawang bombai, batang perseli dan kentang sudah menjadi seukuran dadu. Air mendidih di kompor ia kecilkan apinya, kemudian bumbu masak dan kaldu dimasukkan ke dalam panci berukuran kecil. Sepotong perut babi diambilnya dari dalam kulkas, secara simetris perempuan itu memotong menjadi tipis. Lembaran-lembaran daging itu kemudian digulung bersamaan dengan tomat ceri yang akan ditusuk kemudian dibakar diatas kompor.

Dalam sekejap masakan rumahan itu telah jadi, sepanci _stew_ , sate _tomato-bacon_ dan semangkuk nasi putih. Tangannya masih belum berhenti menyiapkan sarapan. Ia memasukkan dua sendok susu ke dalam botol bayi lalu menuangkan air dan mengukur suhu yang tepat.

Dari arah lain seseorang keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah. Wajahnya masih berantakan dengan kaos tidurnya yang terlihat kusut.

 **CUP**

"Ohayou," ia merengkuh perempuan itu dari belakang seraya mengecup pipinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. jangan seperti itu. Kau lupa dengan kameranya.." cicitnya gagap. Wajahnya sudah memerah akibat ulah pria itu yang entah sadar atau tidak sadar menunjukkan keromantisan mereka dihadapan kamera.

"Ah, aku lupa.." racaunya beralih ke meja makan. Dilihatnya beberapa makanan yang masih mengepul hangat.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya pria itu. Kalimatnya seolah-olah menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya dan tidak rela.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. makanlah, Naruto-kun," perempuan itu kemudian menyuguhkan segelas air putih kepada pria itu.

Suapan pertama terasa sangat enak dilidahnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menikmati masakan sang istri yang sudah dinikahinya selama dua tahun ini. Pria berusia 28 tahun itu merasa sangat beruntung pada akhirnya bisa melamar dan memutuskan untuk berbagi hidup dengan perempuan yang mencintainya sedari dulu, Hyuuga Hinata. Di awal usia pernikahan mereka pria bermarga Uzumaki ini selalu mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada sang istri dan menghadiahkan kecupan selamat pagi.

"Oaaa... Eaaa..." suara tangisan bayi terdengar dari kamar utama mereka. Hinata menghampiri bayinya yang baru berusia 4 bulan itu. Setelah tangisannya berhenti ia gendong putranya menuju meja makan.

"Ohayou Otou-chan.." Hinata mencoba menjadi juru bicara putranya yang ingin menyapa ayahnya yang sedang sarapan. Wajah pria satu anak itu berbinar melihat putranya sudah terbangun di pagi buta.

"Ohayou Boruto..." Hinata membungkukkan posisi berdirinya agar sang suami dapat mengecup pipi gembul putra mereka. Ia letakkan Boruto di kursi khusus bayi di ruang tengah, kemudian menyusul Naruto untuk sarapan bersama. Meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh tapi mata keduanya tidak luput untuk mengawasi bayi mungil mereka.

"Jam berapa kau akan berangkat?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan setelah supnya kandas.

"Kami akan berkumpul di gerbang Konoha jam enam pagi," jawab istrinya seraya menghapus sisa kuah di sisi bibir suaminya dengan selembar tisu.

"Kau pasti bisa Naruto-kun," ia tahu apa yang diresahkan suaminya saat ini.

"Jaman sudah maju, kau bisa menelponku jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Boruto," dielusnya lengan sang suami. Naruto mengulum senyum, istrinya memang paling bisa membuat hatinya tenang.

oOo

Hinata tengah bersiap untuk kepergiannya menjalankan misi. Disiapkannya beberapa baju, alat kosmetik dan sepatu yang akan digunakannya selama berada di luar desa. Misi kali ini tidak terlalu melibatkan pertarungan karena tujuan utamanya hanya untuk menjalin hubungan politik dengan desa lain. Ia kenakan seragam ninjanya kemudian ia tutup dengan mantel.

"Naruto-kun, aku berangkat ya," ia berpamitan dengan suaminya yang sedang menggendong putra mereka.

"Mm, hati-hati," dipeluk dan dilumatnya bibir sang istri seolah-olah ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

 **BUAK!**

Hinata memukul dada suaminya cukup keras.

"Ja-jangan seperti itu Naruto-kun.." suaminya hanya bisa tertawa geli akan tingkah sang istri yang selalu saja malu jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Sosok itu perlahan pergi dari balik pintu bahkan suara langkah kakinya mulai tidak terdengar. Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang, dilihatnya lagi putranya yang tengah terlelap. Ini masih terlalu pagi bagi Boruto untuk bangun.

Naruto merebahkan putranya diatas tempat tidurnya, kemudian berjalan mengelilingi area dapur. Ia melihat beberapa catatan kecil yang sengaja istrinya tempelkan di pintu kulkas.

 _Naruto-kun, aku sudah menyiapkan ASI untuk Boruto di dalam kulkas. Jika ingin memberikannya pastikan suhunya setara dengan suhu ruangan, jangan dimasukkan ke dalam microwave nanti kandungan ASI-nya bisa rusak._

 _Kau bisa membuatkan bubur pisang atau membuat bubur buatanmu sendiri untuk makan siang Boruto._

 _Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjaganya dengan baik_

 _Hinata_

Ah entah rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang, bukan menjadi keahliannya menjaga anak bayi. Semua orang tahu ia besar tanpa pengasuhan orangtua dan tidak sekalipun pernah belajar bagaimana mengasuh anak yang benar. Tetapi komitmennya untuk menikah dan keinginannya memiliki anak dari wanita yang ia cintai membuat tekadnya bulat untuk menerima tawaran program acara terbaru di televisi Kohona. Nama program itu adalah **Dad, Hang in There!** Ia baru mengetahui maknanya setelah bertanya kepada Shikamaru jika acara itu bertujuan untuk mengambil kegiatan antara ayah dan anak selama 48 jam tanpa bantuan ibunya.

Naruto bukanlah satu-satunya ninja di angkatannya yang sudah memiliki anak, tetapi mungkin baru dia saja yang menerima tawaran untuk mengikuti program acara ini. Ia menyadari bahwa pekerjaannya sebagai shinobi bisa menyita waktunya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga, terutama pada putranya yang masih berusia 4 bulan ini. Dengan menjadi bagian dari acara ini ia berpikir bisa mendapatkan izin bertugas setidaknya sebulan sekali atau dua minggu sekali. Ia ingin memiliki kelekatan dengan putra semata wayangnya.

oOo

Naruto sedang bersiap untuk di wawancarai mengenai perasaan dan antusiasme mengikuti program acara keluarga yang akan disiarkan setiap minggu sore itu. Para staf menyiapkan kain hitam sebagai latar dan sebuah kursi untuk duduk. Dihadapan Naruto ada beberapa kamera yang akan merekam apapun yang ia katakan, semua dialognya diarahkan oleh produser acara.

" _Minna-san Konnichiwa, watashi wa yonkagetsu mae no akachan Boruto no Otou-chan desu. Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu_ *" Naruto membukuk dan memberi salam kepada kamera di hadapannya.

"Saya merasa sangat senang sekali bisa menjadi bagian dari acara ini. Pekerjaan saya sebagai shinobi membuat saya berpikir akan kehadiran Boruto yang baru berusia 4 bulan. Ayah dan ibunya sama-sama ninja yang masih aktif menjalankan misi. Meskipun begitu saya ingin bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Boruto sebanyak mungkin. Saya ingin bisa menjadi ayah yang diandalkan olehnya. Saya ingin melihat Boruto tumbuh besar dengan kuat dan sehat".

Ia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya sendiri, menjadi seorang ayah adalah bagian dari hidupnya yang akan dia isi pada hari-hari Boruto selanjutnya.

Para editor kemudian menampilkan foto-foto pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata dua tahun yang lalu. Setelah satu setengah tahun menanti akhirnya pria yang akan memasuki kepala tiga itu mendapatkan kabar gembira dengan kehadiran bayi kecil di rahim istrinya. Hinata melahirkan Boruto saat usianya 25 tahun dan perasaannya menjadi ibu sangat bercampur aduk kala itu.

Foto-foto Boruto saat masih seminggu ditampilkan pula di layar televisi, kulitnya masih merah dengan dua goresan di kedua pipinya. Foto terakhir adalah foto keluarga kecil Uzumaki yang sengaja diambil secara _candid_ oleh fotografer profesional.

 _Semangat Papa Naru kau pasti bisa menjadi ayah yang baik buatku :3_

Mereka para editor menambah _footnote_ di layar televisi, sebuah kalimat penyemangat untuk Naruto yang secara resmi bergabung dalam acara **Dad, Hang in There!**

oOo

Saat ini langit sedang cerah, sekitar pukul sembilan Boruto kembali menangis dari bangun tidurnya. Naruto yang saat itu sedang membaca gulungan langsung menghampiri putranya. Dengan kokoh ia gendong anak laki-lakinya itu dengan satu tangan kemudian berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Kau belum makan kan? Kau mau ASI Kaa-chan atau bubur pisang, hm?" tanya Naruto seraya mengecup pipi putranya. Boruto hanya menatap wajah ayahnya tak mampu memberikan jawaban.

Diambilnya botol susu dari dalam kulkas dan didimakan sementara waktu. Tangannya meraih satu buah pisang yang sudah menguning, dipotongnya kecil-kecil buah itu ke dalam mangkuk bayi. Ia menggerus dengan alat khusus sehingga buah pisang itu berbentuk seperti bubur.

Naruto menyendokkan bubur pisang ke dalam mulut Boruto. Lidahnya mengecap rasa buah yang menempel di mulutnya.

"Hnnnnggg..." Boruto berusaha memberitahu ayahnya jika ia ingin tambah lagi.

Naruto terus menyuapi putranya dan sesekali mengambil sisa-sisa bubur yang tertinggal di bibir Boruto.

"Makanmu banyak sekali jagoan, Tou-chan senang kalau kau makan banyak biar cepat besar," ia suapi bubur terakhirnya. Boruto tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak dipahami oleh ayahnya.

"Iya, iya nanti kita bilang pada Kaa-chan kalau cepat pulang ya," sebenarnya itu suara hatinya sendiri.

Boruto dengan tenang menghabiskan bubur dan botol ASI-nya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ayahnya meletakkannya di lantai beralaskan karpet agar bayi sepertinya tidak mudah terluka maupun terpeleset. Ia merangkak meraih mainan yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Dengan rasa penasaran obyek mainannya itu dimasukkan ke dalam mulut yang penuh dengan air liur.

"Aaaaahhhhh... uuu..." Boruto mendekut berusaha mencari perhatian ayahnya yang masih sibuk mencuci piring. Naruto menoleh ke arah Boruto yang sedang asyik bermain.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan rumahnya ia mendekati Boruto untuk bermain dengan mainan yang mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian. Puas menebak-nebakinya dengan suara-suara binatang, Naruto memberikannya mainan berjalan. Boruto merangkak ke arah maian yang sengaja didorong menjauh darinya.

"Boruto, bawa kesini mainannya," Naruto memanggil putranya yang sibuk meremas-remas mainan. Seketika aroma bunga pasir menguar dari tempat yang diduduki Boruto.

"Ada yang pup ya? Ayo ganti dulu," ia telentangkan posisi Boruto dan mulai melepas perekat pada popok yang sedang dipakai putranya. Dengan telaten ia bersihkan kotorannya dengan air bersih dan kapas, setelah itu mengoles _lotion_ bayi agar tidak muncul ruam di selangkangannya. Ia mencium pipi Boruto yang baru saja mengganti popok.

"Paaa..." Boruto meracau tidak jelas sambil meraih hidung mancung ayahnya.

"Iya nak?" jawabnya lembut, matanya menyendu melihat anaknya yang senang mengoceh. Keseluruhan yang ada dalam putranya ini ada pada Naruto hanya bentuk wajahnya yang bundar dan kulitnya lebih langsat mengikuti gen istrinya.

"Tou-chan sangat sayang padamu Boruto, jangan pernah lupakan itu ya nak," _cameraman_ yang bersembunyi dibalik tenda kecil itu merekam monolog Naruto.

oOo

Naruto sengaja membawa Boruto berjalan-jalan di siang yang cerah ini. Ia kenakan pakaian lengan panjang bergambar monyet dengan sepasang sepatu berwarna putih pada putranya. Sementara dirinya menggunakan pakaian _casual_ dengan ditutupi jaket oranyenya. Boruto digendong menggunakan _baby holder_ yang diletakkan di depan dadanya.

Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya menyapa dan menanyakan usia Boruto. Ada diantara mereka yang memberikan buah sebagai hadiah untuk putranya. Naruto merasa senang dan tersanjung terhadap oarang-orang yang bersikap baik kepadanya, memang anak selalu membawa rejeki kepada orangtuanya.

Kakinya terus berjalan sampai menemui kawasan jajanan pasar yang dijual sepanjang kiri dan kanan jalan. Ia melihat satu ekor ayam panggang yang sepertinya menggugah selera, kemudian tanpa ragu membelinya untuk dibawa pulang. Langkahnya kembali terhenti di kedai ramen Ichiraku.

"Paman, ramen misonya satu ya, ekstra char-siu," ujarnya pada Paman Teuchi.

"Oke Naruto, satu ramen miso spesial untukmu dan si kecil Boruto," semangkuk ramen yang mengepul itu tampak nikmat dengan _gyoza_ sebagai cemilannya.

"WOAH~ ITADAKIMASU!" diseruputnya suap demi suap ramen yang terkenal enak di Konoha itu, sementara Boruto hanya bisa melihat ayahnya makan dengan lahap.

"Kau mau nak?" tawar Naruto,"tunggu beberapa bulan lagi ya, nanti kita bisa makan bersama jika kau sudah besar" ia kembali menyeruput ramennya.

"Kalian berdua sangat mirip ya," celetuk Amane yang baru keluar dari dapur,"gemas sekaliii! Usianya berapa Naruto?".

"Dia masih 4 bulan Ayame-nee jadi masih belum bisa makan yang lain kecuali ASI dan bubur".

"Oya, kemana istrimu?".

"Dia sedang melaksanakan misi keluar desa, jadi aku harus menjaga Boruto".

"Kau hebat sekali bisa mengasuh bayi tanpa bantuan ibunya, aku salut padamu Naruto hahahaha".

"Ahaha.. tidak juga paman, aku ingin ibunya cepat pulang".

"Baru sehari sudah kangen istrimu bocah? Dasar hahaha" punggung besar itu ditepuk-tepuk oleh pemilik kedai, sementara Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan bayi digendongannya sudah mulai rewel. Ia letakkan selembar uang kertas dan beberapa koin di atas meja kemudian berpamitan pulang.

oOo

"Aaaaa... Oaaaa... Huuuu..." bayi itu terus menangis digendongan ayahnya. Malam semakin larut dan Boruto belum mau makan sesuap pun. Ayahnya beberapa kali melantunkan lagu-lagu tidur untuk menenangkan putranya.

Naruto mencoba sekali lagi memberikan sebotol susu formula hangat tetapi tetap saja ia menolak untuk minum, tangisannya semakin kencang. Pria 28 tahun ini mulai bingung dengan tingkah putranya, ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Diperiksanya popok yang beberapa jam lalu baru saja diganti, semua masih bersih dan tidak ada bau sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa nak, hm?" ia bertanya khawatir, hanya tangisan yang saat ini masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Naruto berusaha menenangkan putranya dan melakukan gerakan naik turun secara konstan untuk membuatnya tidur.

Butuh waktu 30 menit sampai bola mata safir itu terpejam dipelukan ayahnya. Ia membuang nafas lega melihat Boruto sudah tertidur. Dengan hati-hati ia letakkan di dalam keranjang bayi.

Naruto berjalan ke ruang tengah dan terduduk lemas. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh satu per satu melewati pipi tannya. Ia menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar rapuh, apalagi saat ini sedang direkam oleh beberapa _cameraman_ di rumahnya. Diraihnya telpon genggam dan menekan tombol _call_ untuk menghubungi seseorang. Telpon tersambung dan berganti mode video.

"Naruto-kun...?" tanya istrinya di seberang sana. Ia dapat melihat wajah suaminya yang terlihat kusut dan berair.

"Ada apa? Dimana Boruto?" Hinata kembali bertanya namun tidak ada jawaban. Pria itu hanya butuh melihat wajah istrinya sebagai penghibur hati. Ini baru pertama kalinya merawat bayi seorang diri dan kondisi putranya tidak sebaik biasanya. Apa yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini adalah betapa berat menjadi seorang ibu, mengandung sembilan bulan dan sigap merawat anaknya terutama di saat-saat seperti ini. Hinata rela tidak tidur jika Boruto menangis semalaman dan Naruto terkadang lebih sering pulas karena lelah menjalankan misi.

"Sayang, entah kenapa rasanya begitu sakit.." air matanya jatuh kembali.

"Jangan khawatir, kau pasti bisa menjaganya dengan baik," istrinya berusaha menenangkan walaupun dihatinya saat ini diliputi rasa khawatir.

"Dia tidak mau makan, kemudian menangis keras. Aku sampai tidak nafsu makan malam melihatnya terus gelisah. Aku... aku harus bagaimana Hinata?" tangisannya semakin nyata setelah menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada sang istri.

Belum selesai ia bercerita dengan istrinya, Boruto kembali menangis di keranjangnya. Mau tidak mau Naruto bangkit dan mendapati anaknya sudah berlumuran air mata. Ia hanya bisa menggendong dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini. Pola ini terus berulang setiap hampir 2 jam sekali dan Naruto memutuskan tidak tidur sampai matahari benar-benar terbit.

oOo

Naruto menengadah, ia tidak ingin air matanya jatuh lagi di depan kamera. Ia menarik napas beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya harus berbicara pada sesi wawancara.

"Saya tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba rewel. Setelah lewat tengah malam saya baru menyadari bahwa badannya panas. Rasanya hatiku seperti diremas-remas melihat kondisi anak sekecil itu menangis tidak berdaya. Saya merasa menjadi ayah yang gagal karena tidak peka dengan kondisi Boruto..," wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan jiak mengingat kondisi Boruto saat ini.

" _Apakah ia salah makan sebelumnya?"_ tanya produser acara.

"Tidak ia selalu makan seperti biasanya dan ini membuat saya takut".

" _Setelah ini apa yang akan Anda lakukan untuk Boruto?"._

"Saya akan membawanya ke dokter salah satu kenalan dan memastikan kondisinya baik-baik saja".

" _Kami akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kesehatan Boruto"._

"Terimakasih atas doanya, produser. Semoga Boruto lekas ceria seperti sedia kala," wajahnya mengulum senyuman tulus.

Para editor menampilkan cuplikan kecil kejadian hari ini sejak Boruto bangun tidur, makan bubur dan pergi berdua bersama ayahnya. Kemudian hari yang menyenangkan itu menjadi begitu menyakitkan bagi ayah karena Boruto terus menangis. Papa Naru tidak bisa menutupi perasaan takutnya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Boruto. Semuanya, tolong doakan Boruto ya, semoga demamku cepat turun.

TO BE CONTINUED

Halo, apa kabar hehe

Kris menyajikan fict terbaru yang benar-benar terinspirasi dari return of superman. Sering banget bayangin Naruto yang jadi papa muda terus ngerawat Boruto yang masih bayi hahaha. Kadang-kadang kepikiran juga Sasuke yang ngerawat Sarada, tapi dibayanganku dia punya adik cowok. Ah dasar imajinasi!

Mohon review, follow dan favoritenya yaa~

TRANSLATE:

*) _Minna-san Konnichiwa, watashi wa yonkagetsu mae no akachan Boruto no Otou-chan desu. Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu_

 _**) Selamat siang semuanya, saya dalah ayah Boruto yang berusia empat bulan. Salam kenal_


	2. Mari Bermain Bersama

A/N: Inspired by Korean Variety Show – Return of Superman

Please kindly support this story with reviews or even a favorite

 **DAD, HANG IN THERE!**

Disclaim of Masashi Kishimoto

Alternate Ending. Alternate Universe.

Genre: family love

.

.

.

 **Dad, Hang in There!** Episode kedua- Mari Bermain Bersama

Rumah sakit umum Konoha terletak di pusat desa dan menjadi rujukan utama setiap penyakit. Rumah sakit ini menangani penyakit dalam, gangguan mental, spesialis anak, bedah dan lain-lain, bahkan Rumah Sakit Konoha memiliki laboratorium tersendiri untuk menangani dan mempelajari ninjutsu medis. Beberapa dari perawat dan dokter ada yang berprofesi ganda sebagai shinobi, salah satunya nyonya dari pewaris Uchiha terakhir, Haruno Sakura.

Seperti yang diketahui wanita bersurai musim semi ini sudah mempelajari ilmu medis saat usianya 12 tahun dan terus dikembangkannya sampai saat ini. Ia menjadi kepala bagian spesialis anak-anak dan menangani gangguan mental.

Beruntung hari ini Sakura mendapatkan jatah sebagai dokter jaga di rumah sakit, sebelumnya Naruto menghubungi rekan satu timnya itu dan menceritakan kondisi Boruto yang tidak baik. Pagi itu juga Sakura memintanya untuk datang dan menemuinya jam 09.00 waktu Konoha.

oOo

Naruto menarik tali resleting jaket oranyenya dan tengah bersiap menuju rumah sakit. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia membersihkan diri dan mencuci mukanya, tetapi kantung matanya tidak bisa berbohong, wajah lelahnya masih terlihat jelas bahwa semalaman ia terjaga.

Boruto sudah tenang semenjak matahari terbit meskipun demamnya belum turun. Sebelumnya, putra semata wayang pria Uzumaki itu sempat memuntahkan cairan dan itu membuatnya lebih khawatir. Dengan perlahan digendongnya Boruto yang sudah berganti pakaian untuk dibawa ke Rumah Sakit.

"Ittekimasu..." lirihnya seraya mengunci pintu apartemen.

Beberapa _cameraman_ dan produser acara mengikuti Naruto baik dari depan dan belakang. Cuaca yang cerah tidak mendukung perasaannya kala itu. Sang pahlawan desa kemudian menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha.

Aroma yang khas menguar di indra penciumannya, langit-langit yang diterangi lampu dan dinding-dinding putih berhiaskan poster-poster pengobatan. Ia hapal betul tempat ini karena dari kecil setiap lelah berlatih atau saat memforsir dirinya sendiri disinilah ia akan membuka mata di kemudian hari. Tapi itu dulu, masa kecilnya dan saat ini harus berbeda. Ia adalah seorang ayah, tidak sedikitpun rasa tega melihat anaknya masih dibawah satu tahun ini sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Pria yang akan menginjakkan usia kepala tiga itu bertanya kepada resepsionis dimana ruangan spesialis anak, pasalnya dia belum pernah ke tempat itu. Dengan bantuan arahan dari perawat yang bertugas di informasi, saat ini ia sudah berada di depan pintu bertuliskan Spesialis Anak, dr. Uchiha Sakura.

 **TOK TOK TOK!**

"Masuklah Naruto," tanpa ragu tangan kanannya yang diperban membuka kenop pintu dan melihat sahabat kecilnya sudah duduk menunggu di balik meja.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan keponakanku, hm?" dibelainya pipi halus Boruto yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Dari semalam badannya panas, tiba-tiba tadi pagi ia memuntahkan cairan. Aku minta tolong periksakan dia Sakura-chan," wajahnya menyendu melihat putranya dan Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat perilaku pria dihadapannya ini sangat berbeda dengan Si Bodoh yang dulu ia kenal.

"Bisakah kau meletakkannya di timbangan bayi itu? Perawatku akan mengukur berat badan dan tinggi badannya, sekalian mengukur suhu," perawat itu kemudian melakukan apa yang Sakura perintahkan.

"Beratnya 5,2 kilogram dengan tinggi badan 62 sentimeter, suhu badannya saat ini 38oC dok".

"Hmm beratnya turun ya...," netra emerald itu masih fokus pada laporan kesehatan milik Boruto Uzumaki.

"Kalau begini biasanya karena terkena infeksi bakteri atau virus, sepertinya Boruto mengalami dehidrasi. Lebih baik diinfus saja ya, Naruto?".

 **DEG!**

Seperti tersambar petir, entah kenapa ia terkejut dengan penuturan ninja medis dihadapannya. Tapi ia tidak boleh terbawa emosi, jika ini yang terbaik untuk Boruto maka memang sebaiknya dia menjalani perawatan intensif.

"Mohon bantuannya, Sakura-chan" kedua tangannya ia kepal kuat untuk menahan suaranya yang hampir bergetar.

"Umm, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin".

oOo

Wanita bersurai indigo panjang lari tergesa-gesa di lorong rumah sakit. _Cameraman_ yang mengenal wanita itu kemudian mengambil gambar dan mengikuti arah ia berlari. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat rungan khusus untuk perawatan bayi intensif yang terhubung dengan kaca bening.

"Boruto...-kun...," air matanya jatuh seketika, isakannya ia tutupi dengan pergelangan tangannya. Saat itu juga sang suami berdiri di sampingnya dan memberikan sebuah pelukan. Keduanya larut dalam perasaan khawatir terhadap putra semata wayang mereka.

"Kita harus berdoa untuk kesehatan Boruto, Sakura-chan aka berusaha keras menolongnya," dibisiknya kalimat itu tepat di telinga kanan sang istri. Wainta itu menangguk paham, tetapi rintihan tangisnya tidak kunjung berhenti.

Pria itu mengecup kening wanita yang sudah setia memilih bersanding dengannya. Ia hanya lelah untuk menangis, tenaganya terkuras habis. Ini berbeda dengan rasa sakit yang ia alami selama menjalankan misi. Batin dan emosi yang menjadi taruhan saat ini sangat berdampak pada kesehatannya juga.

Dirangkumnya wajah tegas pria Uzumaki itu,"kita pulang ya? Kau harus istirahat, Naruto-kun". Netra sebiru samudra itu menatap mutiara keunguan milik istrinya. Sebuah persetujuan diterimanya dan mereka memilih pulang ke apartemen.

oOo

Waktu sudah memasuki senja namun pria bersurai pirang itu masih setia menutup matanya. Sementara sang istri sibuk meracik beberapa gelas kopi di dapur yang kemudian ia suguhkan kepada para _cameraman_ dan produser acara. Mereka memutuskan untuk menunda rekamannya sampai mengetahui kondisi Boruto selanjutnya. Produser acara meminta Hinata menggantikan Naruto dalam sesi wawancara.

 _"Apakah Anda pulang ke Konoha karena mendengar kabar Boruto sakit?"_ produser mulai memberikan pertanyaan.

"Iya, saya segera kembali setelah mendengar kabar jika Boruto masuk rumah sakit. Saya sudah izin dengan ketua tim untuk lebih dulu pulang ke desa dan ia mengizinkan".

 _"Bagaimana perasaan Anda ketika harus meninggalkan anak dan suami seorang diri dengan kondisi seperti ini?"_

Hinata terdiam untuk beberapa detik,"saya yakin Naruto-kun mampu merawat Boruto dengan baik. Makadari itu saya tidak melarangnya bergabung dalam acara ini. Tetapi sepertinya kami kurang memahami kondisi Boruto sampai tidak mengetahui jika badannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja".

"Boruto adalah anak yang kuat, setelah ini dia pasti akan segera sembuh dan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya lagi" wanita itu tersenyum tulus, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa masalah ini akan segera terselesaikan.

oOo

Seminggu telah berlalu dan kondisi Boruto terus membaik. Dua hari yang lalu ia sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit dan mengonsumsi bubur. Kakek Hiashi datang jauh-jauh untuk menjemput bersama dengan putri bungsunya, Hanabi. Jika melihat wajah cucunya tidak sedikitpun nampak darah klan Hyuuga mengalir padanya, karena hampir seluruh fisiknya berasal dari pahalawan shinobi yang saat ini adalah menantunya sendiri. Agak janggal memang, mengingat Hyuuga adalah klan yang kolot. Bukan tidak mungkin menikahkan dengan sesama saudara sepupu untuk dapat memurnikan keturunannya, namun hatinya luluh saat melihat kebahagiaan putri sulungnya bersama orang yang ia cintai. Biarlah cucu-cucunya nanti secara fisik tidak sama dengan Hyuuga pada umumnya, ia percaya suatu saat _kekkei genkai_ itu akan bangkit.

Selama berada di kediaman Hyuuga Boruto aktif seperti sedia kala, sepanjang hari mengoceh dan lahap menyantap makanan. Tangannya terus berusaha meremas mainan yang ada di genggamannya. Ia bahkan berusaha tengkurap sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Kemajuan ini sangat mempengaruhi perasaan Naruto, setelah lima hari melihat anaknya tergeletak lemah di rumah sakit sekarang putranya justru menunjukkan perkembangan yang baik pada motoriknya.

Tim produksi acara **Dad, Hang in There!** Bersepakat untuk mengambil gambar kegiatan ayah dan anak itu dua hari setelah kepulangan Boruto, dan sekaranglah harinya. Hinata berencana pergi meninggalkan rumah agak siang dari minggu lalu. Ia ingin memberikan ASI eksklusif pada putranya sebelum berangkat memenuhi misi. Meskipun kamera dipasang hampir di sudut-sudut rumah, pihak acara sangat menghargai batas privasi sehingga pengambilan gambar Hinata saat menyusui Boruto diambil dengan posisi menyamping.

"Minummu banyak sekali jagoan," celetuk Naruto yang melihat putranya terbuai dipelukan ibunya, "jangan dihabiskan semua ya nak, Tou-chan juga mau".

 **PLETAK!**

Sebuah jitakan melayang di kening pria kuning itu. Rasanya tidak seberapa sakit hanya saja ia terkejut istrinya akan melakukan hal demikian. Pasalnya sang istri terbiasa merajuk jika sedang digoda.

"MOU~ Naruto-kun, hentikan" pipi pualam itu menggembung. Ah, jadi sekarang selain merajuk dia sudah berani bermain fisik dengan suaminya, ne Hinata?

"Kau sekarang berani memukulku sayang?" ia elus keningnya yang barusan mendapatkan peringatan.

"Habisnya Naruto-kun selalu mesum," cicitnya pelan. Betapa malunya jika percakapan suami-istri ini terdengar oleh _cameraman_.

Suaminya hanya tertawa ringan dan mengelus puncak kepala indigo itu dengan sayang, sementara putranya mulai aktif kembali karena merasa kenyang minum. Hinata merapikan dirinya dan mengambil sebuah tas sebelum pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang disayanginya. Lagi-lagi Naruto memberikan ciuman perpisahan kepada istrinya dan tentu saja Hinata mencoba menghentikannya walaupun sia-sia.

oOo

Naruto menyiapkan beberapa popok dan baju ganti ke dalam tas. Rencananya hari ini ia akan mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha dan menemui Sakura. Sebelumnya ia memang memiliki niatan untuk memberikan hadiah kepada nyonya Uchiha itu karena telah berupaya menyembuhkan Boruto. Disamping itu, saat ini kondisi Sakura sedang berbadan dua dan tengah ditinggal suaminya. Ia tahu betapa beratnya tinggal sendirian dengan kondisi mengandung sementara tidak ada suami yang setia menunggu.

Boruto diletakkan di kereta dorong sementara punggungnya membawa tas yang isinya penuh dengan peralatan bayi dan kebutuhan putranya. Di saku celananya terdapat dompet dan telepon genggam untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada panggilan penting masuk.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat toko boneka di distrik mainan, ia memilih untuk masuk dan membawa Boruto ke dalam gendongannya, sementara _stroller_ di parkir di luar toko. Matanya sibuk menerawang seluruh boneka yang dijual dengan harga beragam. Ia memiliki anak laki-laki dan masih belum mengetahui selera anak perempuan.

"Menurutmu boneka mana yang bagus Boruto?" ia bertanya kepada anaknya yang mencoba menggapai sesuatu. Sebuah boneka beruang jatuh ke lantai dan Naruto memungutnya.

"Kau mau membelikan yang ini untuk Sarada-nee?" dilihatnya Boruto masih meremas-remas lengan boneka yang ditunjukkan ayahnya.

"Paaaaa.. hnnnggg pappapaa.." bayi itu meracau tidak jelas.

Sudah diputuskan, Naruto akan membeli boneka itu sebagai hadiah untuk putri Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada. Ia serahkan barang itu ke kasir dan membayarnya dengan uang tunai. Beruntung sekali tas boneka itu terkesan mewah dan menarik jadi tidak perlu menambah biaya bungkus kado.

Selama berada di dalam kereta dorong Naruto sibuk menggigit mainannya dan menciptakan jejak air liur dimana-mana.

"Appaaa.." ia berusaha memanggil ayahnya. Naruto menepi ke pinggir jalan dan melihat anaknya menyodorkan mainannya yang sudah basah. Ia ganti dengan mainan baru yang serupa dan perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan

oOo

 **TING TONG!**

Kediaman Uchiha tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil seperti apartemen Naruto, tentu saja penghuni rumah ini akan menjadi empat orang dan membutuhkan ruang gerak yang cukup luas. Tak berapa lama menunggu pintu rumah itu terbuka dan nampak seorang anak perempuan berusia 2 tahun 8 bulan sedang digandeng oleh ibunya yang baru saja membukakan pintu.

"Halo, silakan masuk Boruto," wanita itu menyapa bayi empat bulan yang berada di gendongan ayahnya. Netra sekelam jelaga milik Sarada memandang intens makhluk kecil yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok. Ini adalah pertemuan kedua mereka setelah Sarada sempat menjenguk Bayi Boruto yang baru berusia tiga hari di rumah sakit.

Mereka berempat duduk di ruang keluarga yang di _setting_ seperti tempat bermain. Rumah ini sudah dipenuhi dengan beberapa kamera di sudut-sudut ruangan sebelumnya. Sarada berlari ke arah tenda kecil yang cukup diisi oleh satu orang _cameraman._ Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, ia masuk ke tenda itu dan bermain pada salah satu kamera yang merekam kejahilan putri sulung Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara itu Boruto diletakkan di karpet bersebelahan dengan Naruto yang terkikik melihat tingkah laku Sarada.

"Menurutku Sarada sangat mirip denganmu Sakura-chan," wanita itu membawa minuman dingin dan beberapa potong kue untuk disuguhkan. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto dengan berhati-hati.

"Wah sudah berapa bulan?" melihat perut Sakura yang cukup membuncit membuat hatinya tergelitik untuk bertanya.

"Ah, sudah enam bulan Naruto. Sepertinya anak ini laki-laki, semoga ia mirip dengan ayahnya," dielusnya perut buncit itu dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja mirip, dia kan anaknya teme. Kau membuatku takut Sakura-chan".

 **BLETAK!**

"Kau jangan mengada-ngada ya Naruto! Aku harap ia akan sehebat ayahnya, setidaknya ada satu laki-laki yang akan melindungi kami jika Sasuke-kun tidak ada," netra emerald itu menyendu.

Sarada beralih kepada Boruto yang menyadari kehadirannya. Dielusnya pipi gembul sewarna madu itu dan dibalas sebuah senyuman hangat. Sarada tersanjung melihat wajah Boruto yang nampak senang saat ia mengelusnya.

"Ini namanya Adik Boruto..." ibunya mencoba mendekatkan Boruto dan Sarada.

"Adik..?" beonya mengulangi perkataan Sakura, kemudian ia menghampiri ibunya dan membelai perut besar yang terbalut pakaian ibu hamil.

"Ini juga adik, mama..." kata anak itu polos dan dua orang dewasa itu hanya bisa terkikik pelan mendengar penuturan Sarada.

"Iya, ini adiknya Sarada tapi belum lahir. Kamu harus sayang dengan dua-duanya ya," tangan sewarna kapas itu membelai pipi putrinya.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sekarang adalah waktu makan siang Boruto tentu saja ia tidak ingin telat memberikan makan mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

"Ah biar aku saja Naruto yang menyiapkan makan siang, kau temani saja Sarada dan Boruto," Sakura menyusul ke arah dapur dan menghentikan kegiatan Naruto memotong buah-buahan .

"Baiklah Sakura-chan," baru saja ia teringat hadiah yang ia beli di toko mainan.

"Sarada," panggilnya. Anak perempuan itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ji-chan punya hadiah untukmu, kemarilah," Sarada berdiri dan menghampiri pria dewasa itu yang posisinya setengah duduk. Tas apik itu dibuka oleh tangan sewarna madunya dan mengambil sebuah boneka beruang berpita merah. Mata anak itu berbinar-binar terlihat senang dengan hadiah yang ia dapatkan.

"Waaahh~ makacih" diraihnya bonek beruang itu dan dibawa ke dalam pelukannya. Boruto yang melihat boneka itu berpindah tangan mulai menangis kencang. Ayahnya menyadari jika putranya tidak suka barangnya diambil oleh orang lain.

Pria itu duduk di sofa empuk berwarna putih gading sementara Boruto berada di pangkuannya masih berlumuran iar mata.

"Bukannya itu hadiah untuk Sarada-nee, hm? Tadi yang memilihkan bonekanya Boruto lho," ia berusaha berkomunikasi dengan keduanya. Sarada yang terlihat bingung mulai paham jika Boruto menyukai bonekanya. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto dan memandang adiknya tidak berhenti menangis.

"Ini.." ia menyodorkan bonekanya ke arah Boruto, seketika tangisannya berhenti.

"Wah, terimakasih Sarada-nee sudah meminjamkan bonekanya," Naruto meraih boneka itu dan memberikannya kepada putranya yang terfokus dengan mainan berbulu lembut di depannya. Sarada mengelus puncak kepala Boruto.

"Sarada, adiknya dicium dong," Sakura datang dari arah dapur membawa dua buah mangkuk berisi makanan bayi.

Tanpa ragu ia mendekat ke arah Boruto dan mencium kening bayi itu dengan lembut. Boruto yang mulanya sibuk dengan boneka beruang beralih pada Sarada yang baru saja menciumnya. Ia tersenyum kepada Sarada dan meraih pipi kakak perempuannya itu.

"Waa...waa..." niat Boruto untuk berbicara dengan Sarada hanya dibalas dengan cekikikan.

"Mama, aku ingin adik cepat lahir". Sakura merasa terharu dengan ucapan putri kecilnya.

"Iya, nanti Sarada harus bantu mama menjaga adik ya" anak kecil itu mengangguk membalas pernyataan ibunya.

oOo

"Saya senang melihat Sarada dan Boruto yang bisa bermain bersama. Ia anak yang baik dan penyayang, Sakura-chan dan Teme pasti sangat bangga padanya. Nanti jika adiknya sudah lahir Boruto akan bermain bersama lagi. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka" pria bersurai kuning itu menyampaikan kesannya dalam sesi wawancara.

 _"Apakah Anda ingin memberikan Boruto seorang adik?"_ tanya produser acara sementara pria itu hanay tersenyum malu.

"Mungkin, jika istriku sudah siap mengandung lagi dan umur Boruto sudah cukup besar".

 _"Ada yang ingin disampaikan kepada keluarga Uchiha?"._

"Sakura-chan jangan lupa menjaga kesehatanmu. Aku tahu rasanya sulit menjadi ibu dengan dua anak sementara suamimu harus pergi menjalankan misi. Kau menjadi conttoh bagi para ibu untuk selalu tegar dan kuat menjaga keluarga. Kemudian, untuk Teme sahabatku, cepatlah pulang. Dulu kau mungkin menemani Sakura-chan saat mengandung Sarada tapi sekarang dia berjuang sendirian. Anak itu pasti sangat membutuhkan ayahnya untuk bisa menjadi ninja hebat sepertimu".

Terimakasih Papa Naru doa dan dukungannya untuk Mama Sakura. Semoga adik bayi selalu sehat di perut Mama meskipun selalu sibuk bekerja dan menemani kakak bermain. Ayah, cepatlah pulang. Adik bayi ingin sekali bertemu dengan ayah.

Love,

Little Uchiha

TO BE CONTINUED

Terimakasih support dan review-nya yang sangat positif dan membangun. Terimakasih Uzumaki Family Indonesia yang sudah tertarik memuat ulang **Dad, Hang in There!** di fanpage resminya. Sampai ketemu di episode ketiga J


	3. Teman Mengobrol

A/N: Inspired by Korean Variety Show – Return of Superman

Please kindly support this story with reviews or even a favorite

 **DAD, HANG IN THERE!**

Disclaim of Masashi Kishimoto

Alternate Ending. Alternate Universe.

Genre: family love

.

.

.

Bulan ini desa Kohonagakure seringkali turun hujan bahkan sampai seharian penuh. Langit selalu mendung dan kelembaban desa meningkat. Namun itu tidak menghalangi para shinobi untuk berdinas melaksanakan misi atau hanya sekedar patroli desa. Meskipun cuaca terkadang membawa dampak _mood_ bagi sebagian orang. Alhasil mereka lebih suka menggulung dirinya dibalik selimut atau sekedar ke kedai ramen untuk menghangatkan diri.

Entah Naruto merasa senang atau sebaliknya, ia baru bisa mendapatkan libur di bulan seperti ini. Dua bulan yang lalu ia harus melaksanakan misi penting di luar desa, terkadang Hinata juga ikut serta membantu sebagai tim pelacak. Kalau sudah begitu Boruto akan menginap si kediaman kakeknya dan dirawat ala klan Hyuuga. Bukan berarti Hinata tidak melakukan demikian, hanya saja Naruto dan Hinata lebih terbuka pemikirannya dalam pengasuhan anak sehingga metode perawatannya berdasarkan buku-buku populer dan mengandalkan alat-alat _baby sitting_ yang canggih di zaman itu.

Kemarin adalah hari libur pertamanya dan Boruto langsung ia jemput di kediaman Hyuuga. Tetapi kakek tetaplah kakek, rasa sayangnya pada cucu pertama membuat Naruto terpaksa menginap semalam untuk bisa menyenangkan hati mertuanya. Pria itu ingat akan pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai pengisi acara **Dad, Hang in There!** ia berinisiatif untuk menghubungi produser untuk menentukan jadwal rekaman mereka. Siapa sangka produser itu langsung memberi kabar jika besok akan melakukan syuting, belum lagi ia menuliskan di pesan singkatnya bahwa Naruto akan kedatangan tamu di rumahnya. Alis itu bertaut bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan berkunjung.

oOo

Naruto bangun pagi seperti biasanya dan langit masih sama seperti hari kemarin. Kamerayang telah terpasang semalam mengikuti Naruto kemana ia pergi. Editor sempat mengambil cuplikan Boruto yang masih tertidur pulas di kamar utama. Hal pertama yang harus Naruto lakukan saat ini adalah mengecek jemuran apakah seragam-seragamnya dan pakaian bayi Boruto sudah kering. Diantara beberapa pakaian mungkin hanya setengah yang bisa diangkat. Kegiatannya beralih ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi, tak lama kemudian suara isakan terdengar pelan di gendang telinganya. Naruto melangkah ke arah kamar utama dan di dapatinya putra kecilnya itu dalam keadaan tengkurap dan sembab.

"Hei jagoan kau sudah bangun," ia gendong Boruto di lengan kirinya. Tangan sewarna madu itu menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dari pipi gembul warisan sang istri. Satu kecupan dilayangkan di pipi kanannya.

Kaki itu terus melangkah ke ruang tengah dan duduk menyilang menghadap jendela besar apartemen itu. Boruto yang berada di pangkuannya sibuk melihat rintikan hujan dan suara gemericik air dari luar.

"Lihat, hujannya turun terus ini pasti adalah berkah dari _Kami-sama_ , ya kan Boruto?" pria itu asyik bermonolog sementara bayi yang akan menginjak usia tujuh bulan dipangkuannya hanya diam saja.

"Hngggg..." anak itu mendekut, tangan kanannya mengarah ke depan dan sesekali meremas telapaknya.

"Hm? Boruto mau melihat hujan dari dekat?"

"Eng" anak itu menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Yosh," ia kembali gendong putranya dan duduk tepat di depan jendela kaca yang ukurannya mendominasi satu sisi ruangan. Ia coba berdirikan putranya dengan mengeratkan gendongannya di ketiak. Kaki kecil itu menapak di karpet dan kedua tangannya menempel di kaca jendela. Tangan ayahnya menahan di bagian kedua pinggang putra semata wayangnya.

"Boruto suka dengan hujan?"

"Eng" lagi-lagi anak itu menjawab.

"Heee... nanti kalau kau sudah cukup besar kita akan bermain hujan-hujanan ya?"

"Ayayaya..bawawaa.. ehh... appapapapa.." anak itu berceloteh panjang seolah-olah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh begitu ya? Tapi kamu harus sudah bisa berdiri sendiri kalau mau hujan-hujanan".

"Eehhh... nggg... abababa.. mmm.. babababa.." kedua orang itu seperti terlibat dalam percakapan yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka saja.

"Hahahaha iya Tou-chan juga sayang Boruto," dikecupnya salah satu pipi itu dari arah samping.

"Aniyaa.. iiaaa.. gagagaga.."

"Kamu kayaknya butuh teman mengobrol ya? Harusnya kalau ada teman sebaya bisa main bersama. Apa Tou-chan buatkan adik untukmu, hm?" bayi itu kemudian duduk di pangkuan ayahnya karena lelah berdiri. Kepalanya sibuk menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri merespon jawaban pria 28 tahun itu.

"Kok nggak mau adik sih? Kamu mau sebatang kara, hm? Nggak enak lho sendirian itu, dulu Tou-san belum sempat punya adik, jadi tahu rasanya sendirian itu seperti apa" suasana keduanya menjadi lebih sendu apalagi cuaca sedang mendung dan hujan rintik-rintik.

"Ah sebaiknya ganti baju dulu sebelum tamunya datang," terlintas dibenaknya akan kunjungan tamu di rumahnya sebentar lagi.

Naruto dengan telaten menyiapkan _washtafel_ kamar mandinya menjadi _bath up_ kecil bagi putranya. Tangannya sibuk menyabuni seluruh badan dan rambut jabrik kloningannya itu sementara si kecil mengepak-ngepakkan air dengan telapak tangannya. Ayahnya yang jahil itu menirukan apa yang ia lakukan dan keduanya berakhir tertawa.

Handuk putih seukuran orang dewasa telah membalut Boruto seutuhnya. Badannya masih lembab dan terlihat segar. Naruto menggendongnya ke ruangan khusus yang beberapa tahun ke depan akan dijadikan kamar pribadi putranya. Pakaian monyet desain dengan tudung telinga rubah merah menjadi pilihan sang ayah kali ini, benar-benar selera Naruto.

"Pfftt BUAHAHAHA" ia tidak menyangka anak ini sangat lucu memakai baju monyet pilihannya.

"Eeeeiiinggggg!" anak itu mendekut kesal, paham jika ayahnya tertawa mengejek.

"Hahaha _warui warui_ tapi ayah merasa kau sangat lucu hahaha..."

 **BUK!**

Pukulan ringan dari kepalan tangan bayi usia enam bulan sangat tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi respon seperti itu, siapa yang menyangka? Naruto sedikit terkejut dan memanggil nama putranya tidak percaya.

 **BUK!**

Anak itu kembali melayangkan tinju ala bayinya ke lengan kiri sang ayah. Pria dewasa itu merespon seolah-olah merasa kesakitan dan meminta maaf karena kecerobohannya. Entah kenapa Boruto langsung menghentikan pukulannya setelah itu. Lagi-lagi Naruto harus menahan tertawa melihat tingkah lucu putranya.

oOo

 **TING TONG**

Bel apartemen itu berbunyi, Naruto yang sedang sibuk di dapur dan Boruto yang berada di _baby walker_ teralihkan dengan suara nyaring dari arah pintu utama. Naruto mengecilkan api kompornya yang sedang menanak bubur. Ia melangkah ke depan pintu dan membuka kode kunci apartemen.

"Oh, ohayou gozaimasu," Naruto mengawali salam kepada tamunya. Dari balik pintu muncul seorang laki-laki berambut nanas yang sedang menggendong putranya di depan badannya. Tangan kanan dan kirinya membawa dua bingkisan sekaligus.

"Apa-apaan kau, formal sekali baka!" pernyataan sarkastik itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pria klan Nara.

 **BUAK!**

Tonjokan persahabatan itu dilayangkan Naruto pada pria dihadapannya. Dia pura-pura memeluk teman masa kecilnya itu dengan sengaja.

"Cari muka sedikit dong, ini masuk kamera bodoh" bisikan itu tepat di telinganya. Seketika mimik wajahnya sedikit berubah.

"Ah, hai lama.. tidak berjumpa.. Naruto..-san?" tingkah laku pria nanas itu semakin membuat suasana menjadi lebih canggung dan kameran menyadarinya.

"HAHAHAHA PANGGILAN MACAM APA ITU SHIKAMARU!?" tawa keduanya menggelegar seisi rumah, bahkan setitik air mata muncul di salah satu mata mereka. Itu adalah lelucon yang sangat menggelikan.

"Kau bawa apa itu? Tanganmu sampai penuh," keduanya melangkah menuju ruang keluarga. Boruto menatap intens kedua pria yang baru saja datang dari pintu gerbang. Beberapa kali matanya berkedip seolah-olah bertanya-tanya.

 _"siapa dia ayah?"_

Mungkin itu yang ada di benak anak itu sekarang. Kakinya yang mungil dan masih sedikit berjinjit menyentuh karpet ia paksa gerakkan sehingga mendekati dua pria yang masih bersenda gurau.

"Eh Boruto, kita kedatangan teman baru. namanya shikadai," ayahnya menyadari kehadiran si kecil yang mendekat.

Bayi laki-laki yang terpaut 4 bulan lebih tua dari Boruto itu menolehkan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk akibat tidur selama perjalanan. Bola mata sewarna zamrud itu adalah warisan ibunya yang merupakan kakak kandung dari Kazekage.

Naruto mempersilakan Shikamaru untuk duduk di kursi keluarga sementara dirinya kembali ke dapur melihat bubur dan menyiapkan minuman. Pria nanas itu melepas _baby holder_ dengan terlebih dahulu meletakkan putranya di kursi. Mantel tebalnya ia lepas juga dan ditelakkan di pinggiran sofa.

Kedua bayi itu hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Shikadai yang sudah bisa berdiri sendiri lebih suka tengkurap dan tidur di selimut kesukaan Boruto.

"Eeeeeiiiiinggg" anak itu mendekut tidak suka. Selimut bergambar bintang yang selalu ia bawa tidur tidak boleh dipakai orang lain. Apalagi dengan orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Boleh pinjam sebentar ya Boruto, dia sedang mengantuk" pria nanas itu justru membela putranya yang baru saja menguap panjang.

"Eeeeiiii... huwwaaaa...aaaa..." tangisan itu pecah. Boruto menendang-nendang kakinya yang melayang di atas _baby walker_.

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto yang datang dengan membawa empat gelas air dingin langsung meletakkan di meja pendek dekat sofa. Ia mendekat ke arah Boruto yang rewel tak terkendali.

"Hei, hei ada apa jagoan, hm?" ia bertanya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Dia nangis karena Shikadai memakai selimutnya, kukira ia tidak suka jika barangnya dipinjam," ayah satu anak itu memisahkan bayinya dengan selimut kecil bermotif bintang milik Boruto. Barulah bayi enam bulan itu berhenti menangis.

"Astaga kau ini, tidak apa-apa kalau barangmu dipinjam. Kau harus belajar berbagi dengan orang lain Boruto".

"Hnnggg" lagi-lagi anak itu mendekut tidak suka.

"Ah baiklah, baiklah.." ia terima selimut yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru. Baru saat ini ia tahu jika barang itu adalah kesukaannya.

Sementara kedua bayi itu berada di atas karpet dan berusaha dekat dengan sendirinya, Naruto masih penasaran dengan kehadiran satu orang tamu lagi.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan datang?" Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Entahlah.. Sasuke?" terkaan itu membuat Naruto sedikit menahan tawa. Mana mungkin yang datang sahabatnya, pria Uchiha itu kemarin mengirim kabar jika tidak bisa pulang bahkan sampai akhir tahun ini.

"Ah, _souka_ , bulan depan Sakura-chan akan melahirkan".

"Apa kau akan menemaninya?".

"Tidak ada lagi selain aku yang bisa menemaninya".

"Hei, hei dia itu istri sahabatmu. Jangan terlalu dekat, kau bisa bikin semua orang salah sangka".

"Maksudku, Hinata dan Boruto juga akan ikut. Mungkin dua atau tiga hari sebelum perkiraan lahirnya kami akan menginap disana".

"Tergantung, jika Hokage-sama tidak memberikanmu misi mungkin itu akan terjadi," Shikamaru menyesap minuman yang disuguhkan di atas meja.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Kedua pria itu saling pandang, bukannya pintu apartemen ini memiliki bel? Kenapa ada yang mengetok?

"Oh.." suara Naruto yang cukup terkejut mengalihkan pandangan Shikamaru yang tadinya menjaga kedua bayi.

Dari balik pintu itu seorang pria yang sekilas mirip dengan sahabat Uchihanya datang sambil menggendong anak laki-laki sepantaran dengan Boruto.

"Masuklah Sai," sebagai pemilik rumah ia mempersilakan masuk.

Jadi merekalah yang dimaksud dengan produser acara dengan tamu Naruto. Mereka seperti trio ayah yang sedang mengasuh anak.

Naruto, laki-laki sanguinis yang selalu membawa keceriaan sekaligus pahlawan desa Konohagakure. Meskipun disibukkan dengan misi ia selalu ingat dan menyayangi keluarga kecilnya. Tangannya yang terampil merapalkan jurus tidak asing dengan popok bayi dan juga botol susu. Laki-laki hebat ini adalah ayahnya Uzumaki Boruto.

Shikamaru, dengan inteligensinya yang diatas superior dan bertindak penuh pertimbangan ia mampu mendidik anaknya dengan caranya sendiri. Sifat aslinya yang pemalas mulai pudar perlahan-lahan tetapi jika sudah di rumah ia lebih akan seringmenguap dan tidur dengan putranya. Ia adalah ayahnya Nara Shikadai.

Sai, masa lalunya yang misterius dan mulai mengenal arti persahabatan semenjak bergabung di tim 7 ia mulai aktif dalam kehidupan sosialnya. Sejak menikah dengan istrinya Yamanaka Ino ia saat ini memiliki sebuah marga. Pendiam dan berlidah tajam adalah ciri khas pria yang wajahnya mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Selain pintar melukis ia juga pandai memasak dan memanjakan anaknya. Dialah ayah dari Yamanaka Inojin.

Ketiga bayi itu seperti membentuk segitiga, Boruto dengan posisi tengkurap memperhatikan teman baru yang sepertinya usia mereka seumuran. Inojin yang ditatap Boruto tersenyum, sementara Shikadai yang duduk ditengah-tengah melihat keduanya secara bergantian.

Naruto berinisiatif meletakkan beberapa mainan di depan mereka. Mata Inojin yang bersinar-sinar merangkak menggapai benda bulat berwarna merah dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Shikadai tidak sengaja menekan mainan berbunyi, kemudian tangannya menekan tombol lain yang mengeluarkan suara berbeda. Boruto mendekati Shikadai untuk berbagi maianan yang sama. Para ayah kemudian agak menjauh ke dapur menghabiskan waktu sementara anak mereka sibuk bermain.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita main taruhan?" tawar Naruto, di pikirannya saat ini adalah jam makan siang dan ia sangat malas menyiapkan makanan untuk para bayi. Dengan taruhan ini barangkali diantara mereka ada yang bersedia membeli makanan atau paling tidak menyiapkannya.

"Kita mau bermain apa?" Sai justru memberi tanda lampu hijau.

"Taruhan, siapa diantara kita yang paling disayang oleh istri. Jadi kita akan mengirim pesan ke mereka dengan teks yang sama, siapa yang di telpon lebih dahulu dia yang menang. Yang terakhir ditelpon harus nyiapkan makan siang, setuju?".

"Sudah pasti aku yang kalah," Shikamaru menjawab malas,"hampir nggak pernah istriku menelpon kalau bukan hal penting".

"Ayolah Shikamaru, namanya juga taruhan," lagi-lagi Sai tertarik terlibat dengan jebakan Naruto.

"Lagipula hukumannya cuma menyiapkan makan siang buat kita semua. Ayo Shikamaru!" pria nanas itu mendesah pelan.

"Hah... baiklah, kalimat apa yang harus ditulis?".

"Mudah, cukup satu kata aja," Naruto mengetik beberapa huruf di ponsel pintarnya dan menunjukkan kepada dua temannya.

"APA!?" Shikamaru benar-benar tidak habis fikir, masalahnya dia selalu memanggil istrinya dengan nama. Panggilan manja seperti itu sama dengan anak remaja yang baru jatuh cinta.

"Kenapa? Cuma satu kata ini saja kok," netra birunya menatap heran dengan reaksi Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana ia tahu kalau kita butuh ditelpon jika hanya satu kata itu saja yang akan dikirim. Hmmm.." Sai meraih ponsel Naruto dan mengetik beberapa kata lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

 _Sayang, tolong hubungi aku sekarang._

Inilah yang baru saja diketik oleh Sai dan Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju, sementara Shikamaru ah tidak usah ditanya. Ia yakin hari ini dompetnya akan sedikit menipis. Ketiganya kemudian menulis di menu pesan dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Baiklah, satu... dua... tiga... kirim!"

 **SENT**

Pesan itu dikirim bersamaan dan ketiga pria itu mengumpulkan ponsel mereka di atas meja makan sambil menunggu milik siapa yang akan berdering atau bergetar duluan.

Naruto merasa sangat yakin dia akan memenangkan taruhan ini. Istrinya adalah wanita yang sangat mencintainya sedari dulu. Selama ini setiap ia menghubungi Hinata akan segera membalas pesannya. Sementara dua yang lainnya ia tahu betul Ino cukup sibuk menjaga toko bunga dan terkadang lupa mengecek ponselnya. Apalagi Temari, wanita itu cukup dominan di keluarga Nara dan 'mungkin' gengsi menghubungi suaminya. Khukhukhu ia tidak sabar ditraktir semangkuk ramen.

 **DRRRT... DRRRT...**

Salah satu ponsel bergetar dan itu adalah milik Sai.

Seketika itu juga Naruto merasa sebuah batu menghantam kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menjadi peringkat pertama dalam taruhan ini? Sungguh memalukan.

 _"Halo? Ada apa Sai-kun?"_ terdengar suara wanita dari seberang sana.

"Oh tidak apa-apa aku sekarang bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru, kami sedang taruhan siapa yang ditelpon oleh istri duluan. Untunglah kamu segera menelponku, _yokatta.._ "

 _"APA? TARUHAN? Hah.. dengar Sai-kun kau tidak boleh jadikan perempuan sebagi taruhan seperti itu. Lain kali jika dua orang baka disana menyuruhmu jangan pernah diladeni, kau paham?"_ suara Ino terdengar meninggi karena kondisi ponsel sedang dalam menu _loudspeaker_.

"I...iya... baiklah maafkan aku..." Sai membatu mendengar amarah dari istrinya. Setelah ini ia pasti akan diomelin habis-habisan di rumah.

 **PIP**

"Kupikir taruhan ini bukanlah ide yang bagus," sudah terlambat Sai. Bukankan kau sendiri yang tertarik pertama kali dengan ide Naruto?

Naruto masih tertawa terpingkal setelah mendengar Ino memarahi suaminya, Shikamaru sudah memprediksi omelan istrinya akan lebih buas lagi atau setidaknya sama buas.

Tidak apa-apa, Naruto masih punya satu kesempatan lagi untuk memenangkan taruhan ini. Ayolah Hinata, cepat telpon. Naruto sangat menunggumuu.

 **KRIING.. KRIING..**

Salah satu ponsel itu berdering.

"Halo?" dan yang mengangkatnya adalah pria nanas dari klan Nara.

 **UHUK!**

Rasanya ia tertohok seribu kunai kalah dari pria beristri galak. Hinata kau ada dimana? Apa kau lupa dengan suamimu?

 _"Shikamaru, kau kenapa?"_ wanita itu justru melempar tanya di awal percakapannya.

"Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa," entah kenapa pria itu bingung mau menjawab apa.

 _"Kau aneh sekali, tidak biasanya kau memanggilku seperti itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_ wanita itu kembali bertanya. Seketika itu juga wajah Shikamaru memerah.

"Ah tidak... aku memang menyayangimu Temari. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan".

 _"Baiklah.. jika terjadi sesuatu langsung hubungi aku ya, dah"._

 **PIP**

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang,"sudah puas kau mengerjai istri orang?". Awalnya berniat memarahi Naruto justru tatapan bingung ia arahkan pada pria bersurai pirang yang tertunduk lesu di atas meja.

"Oi, kau kenapa?".

"Hiks... Hinata... kau dimana..?" rintihan buaya itu terdengar jelas di gendang telinga keduanya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, mungkin Hinata-san sedang sibuk menjalankan misi," Sai berusaha menghibur dalang dari taruhan ini.

"Tapi seharusnya aku yang menang dalam taruhan ini! Aah.. Hinata kau dimana sayang..?" lanturan Naruto sama seperti dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

 **DRRT... DRRT..**

Sebuah nama muncul di layar ponsel Naruto, istrinya baru menghubunginya setelah lewat dari 15 menit.

 _"Halo? Naruto-kun?"_ wanita itu memanggil suaminya lembut.

"Hinata kau darimana saja sayaang? Aku dari tadi menunggumu, hiks.. hiks.." kalimat manja itu terdengar nyaring ditelinga Hinata.

 _"Ma-maaf tadi aku masih membantu seorang nenek yang tersesat di hutan. Maafkan aku tidak langsung menghubungimu Naruto-kun,"_ bagaikan bidadari, wanita berdarah bangsawan itu justru meminta maaf kepada suaminya karena merasa terlambat menghubungi.

"Sebenarnya kami sedang mengadakan taruhan" suara Shikamaru menginterupsi.

 _"Eh? Shikamaru-kun?" ia coba menebak suara diseberang sana._

"Maaf Hinata-san tadi kami sedang taruhan, siapa yang paling terakhir dihubungi istrinya maka harus menyiapkan makan siang. jadi jangan dengarkan keluh kesah Naruto ya," Sai malah memeberikan informasi yang sebenarnya.

 _"Eh? Jadi kalian sedang taruhan?"_ Hinata justru terkikik mendengar penuturan Sai dan Shikamaru.

 _"Apakah Naruto-kun sedang malas menyiapkan makanan?"_ tebakan yang tepat Hinata.

"Kau memang istri yang pengertian Hinata, langsung tahu jika suami pemalasmu ini memang berharap ditraktir makan siang," analisa Shikamaru tidak pernah salah.

Hinata tersenyum dibalik ponselnya, sebelum mengakhiri percakapan ia berpesan pada Naruto untuk memesan makanan di luar tapi tidak boleh pesan ramen. Ia tidak lupa untuk mengingatkan Naruto menghangatkan bubur untuk Boruto dan teman-temannya. Setelah percakapan yang cukup panjang Hinata menutup telponnya. Pasti suaminya sedang bersenang-senang, sebuah senyuman kembali merekah di wajah ayunya.

Shikamaru dan Sai mengusulkan untuk memesan _chinese food_ di pecinan dekat rumahnya Tenten. Kata orang-orang masakan di restoran itu sangat enak dan tidak menggunakan pengawet. Langsung saja Naruto menghubungi nomer yang dituju dan memesan dua porsi nasi goreng, satu porsi capcay, satu porsi koloke dan tiga porsi gyoza. Bukankan para pria makannya selalu banyak?

Menunggu selama 40 menit akhirnya makanan yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Karena Naruto yang mentraktir dia yang akan mengambil pesanannya, sementara Sai menyiapkan tiga mangkuk bubur bayi. Shikamaru baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi mengganti popok Shikadai yang dipenuhi ompol.

Ketiga bayi tersebut duduk di pangkuan ayah mereka sambil memakan beberapa suapan bubur. Selagi anak-anak mereka mengunyah para ayah sesekali mengambil satu suapan nasi untuk mengganjal lapar. Suasana makan siang terasa menyenangkan karena anak-anak lahap menghabiskan makanannya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 2 siang waktu Konoha, anak-anak satu persatu mulai terlelap di gendongan ayah mereka. Boruto yang tidur pertama kali sudah dipindahkan ke kamar utama.

"Lain kali kita menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi ya," Naruto mengantarkan kedua tamunya ke depan pintu.

"Terimakasih atas traktirannya ya, Naruto-san," Shikamaru memberikan penekanan di panggilan nama Naruto dan dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya Shikadai dan Inojin," ia belai pipi kedua bayi itu secara bergantian.

"Kami pulang dulu, _jaa ne_ ".

Apartemen itu terasa sepi seperti sedia kala. Siang ini meskipun hanya sebentar perasaannya sangat senang karena ada yang menemaninya selama menjaga Boruto. Apalagi ia punya dua teman main setidaknya ia harus belajar berbagi dengan orang lain.

Naruto akui ia sebenarnya malu saat kalah taruhan tadi, ia sendiri yang memasang jebakan ia sendiri yang termakan. Tapi tak apalah yang penting bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

Tidak sabar menunggu Boruto, Shikadai dan Inojin tumbuh dan berkembang. Jika mereka sudah bisa berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri mungkin interaksinya akan lebih hidup. Semoga Tuhan memberikan kami kesehatan dan umur yang panjang.

TO BE CONTINUED

Terimakasih sudah membaca fiksi ini. Saya harap readers menyukai tulisan saya yang masih pemula. Untuk episode berikutnya adalah kelahiran pangeran Uchiha, jadi ditunggu chapter berikutnya. See ya~


End file.
